


No Holding Back

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [60]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season Two Poetry Codas





	1. Hold Nothing Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 2017!

What I said, when I was scared,  
I didn’t mean it.  
I freaked out, obviously.  
What I said, when it was awkward,  
I didn’t mean it.  
building back bridges.  
What I said, when I said goodbye,  
I didn’t mean it.  
I was just projecting nerves.  
What I said, when I said hello,  
I didn’t mean it,  
I was trying to hold back.  
What I said, when I meant it,  
was the truth,  
and to say I didn’t mean it,  
would be to lie to you.  
I’m not holding anything back.


	2. That Kind of Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate Milk

Work friend,  
a friend who’s at work,  
in a place of employment.  
Away from the personal.  
Maybe you could be,  
maybe you are,  
A friend who can be in the personal,  
a friend who is there.


	3. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jimmy Jab Games

Here, it’s an out, I’m offering you the chance,  
To admit it’s Amy you’d rather romance.  
Man, you’re no good, pining must end.  
So get out there, even with my friend.


	4. Watch This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween II

Watch now as you fail,  
to win the second bet.  
It was designed like this.  
A series of events  
to wipe off that grin.  
Amazing detectives use clues  
freely given.  
Amazing geniuses plan  
in advance.  
Watch now as you fall  
into the waiting trap.  
Watch now as the score  
evens out.


	5. Charles and Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mole

Casual, not even friends,  
Benefits of this.  
Mutually assured,  
No longer an incident.  
No strings, no attachments,  
Emotions bordering on passive.  
Letting things happen,  
With no regrets.


	6. Union Rep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Sophia

Always arguing with the brass,  
won’t hurt your case.  
Maybe just let it all pass,  
or step up to base.  
Take the leap, take the step,  
I really think you should.  
Go and be our Union Rep,  
Vote Amy, if you would.


	7. Take the Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown

Take the lead,  
Make the orders,  
Don’t take demands.  
Make them listen to you  
before you listen to them.  
Take the lead,  
lead the charge,  
Tell them what to do,  
what you need us to do.  
Tell me.  
Lead us.  
You’re in charge now.  
So be in charge,  
no apologies, no excuses,  
Captain Peralta.


	8. Favour for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USPIS

Ugh, no, don’t make me do this,  
fine, but only because it’s you.  
I’m only doing this for you,  
putting myself through this,  
open irritation and unrest  
because you asked me to.  
Ugh, fine, I’ll do what I must,  
and follow your lead.  
You’re my friend, you asked me to.  
So I will, but not for the sake  
of the task force of work but  
for you, my friend, as a favour.


	9. Too Late Now (For My Dream to Come True)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Road Trip

In your eyes the realisation dawns,  
bright, loud and quiet as the sun,  
you once saw in her.  
Too late now.  
The words you only dreamed to hear,  
never dared to imagine,  
you actually would.  
Too late now.  
Loud as drum beats you hear,  
your heart first leaps  
before it sinks so low.  
Too late now.  
Words across the ears, eyes, mouth,  
what you yearned for,  
before the development.  
Too late now.  
Vision skates with a bashful grimace,  
awkward string of upset,  
a truth that is seen.  
Too late now.  
Smile gone before it’s begun,  
tangled mess to unfurl,  
confusion in the path.  
Too late  
Now?


	10. A Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pontiac Bandit Returns

Waiting for this since the begin,  
all you really need,  
is to finally get a big win,  
capture the top seed.  
Taking precedence over me  
and my eight years  
of waiting for him to be  
jailed. Against my fears  
that he would once again  
ditch me and run,  
the animal out of his pen  
flying off into the sun.  
To curb this fledging hate  
to join me to track  
after years going past eight  
I want him back.  
I’m happy you finally won,  
no matter my cost.  
This is a greater ton,  
than what I lost.


	11. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stakeout

First glance and you’re interested,  
Liking what you see.  
Instant attraction.  
Reality is much more middle school.  
Telephone numbers have to be  
Asked for by the recipient.  
Talk to me, tell me  
If you want it  
Only if you want me.  
Now I’m ready to try this.


	12. Vacation Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach House

Out here we are so free,  
to be all we want to be,  
partying and drinking until three,  
vacation time for me,  
the sunny side we can see,  
without command of he,  
vacation sets us free.


	13. Adult Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback

Adults have babies, adults have rings,  
Adults can laugh, adults can sing,  
Adults have secrets, those hidden things.  
Adults can hide, adults can lie,  
Adults can live, adults can die,  
Adults give in, an exasperated sigh.  
Adults have wants, adults have needs,  
Adults have lust, adults have greed,  
Adults are responsible, do what’s agreed.

You say you’re an adult now,  
Have been all along – goodness sake.  
So be an adult now,  
And fix your own mistake.

For the god-baby and the god-wife  
Do something adult with your life


	14. So That's Settled Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defense Rests

Veering into my mistake was another,  
crashing into the building from the side  
so the bricks came falling down.  
Maybe they were pushed.  
I tried to catch them as they fell,  
with the hopes of rebuilding.  
The bricks weigh me down,  
can’t pick them all up to rebuild.  
Not fast enough to fix it  
as it crumbles around.  
The dust settles, I am alone,  
with only the bricks.  
It all come crumbling down,  
I guess that’s settled then.


	15. Here to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windbreaker City

You invited us here, to taunt us.  
We don’t play well to that.  
Not going to sit down and play  
as weak hostages  
in your little game  
we were invited to play.  
We came here to take part,  
so let us.  
Not as a side line you can leave,  
we’re just as much in the big leagues,  
as the agents of our downfall,  
enemies to our rise.


	16. Close Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wednesday Incident

After the mess  
(and what a mess it was),  
they are told to leave,  
except one.  
Intriguing, she can stay.  
Not on that day, but later.  
The husband becomes more  
acquainted with the employees,  
the colleagues, the cops.  
Slowly, the assistant   
is no longer Linetti.

She is intricate, intriguing,  
patient to match.  
Slowly a friendship  
close, they hatch.

Together, sorted it out,  
cultivated,  
husband and assistant,  
developed to a good stage.  
First name bases,  
personal,  
friendship.


	17. I've Been Waiting For This Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyle-Linetti Wedding

I  
Years waiting,  
off to the side, for you to come back.  
A man waiting in vain,  
an eye on you from afar  
as you dance with everyone,  
except me.  
This dance is a long time coming,  
and never came,  
and least not for us.  
Ready waiting then,  
not a boy but still,  
now truly the title he took that day,  
he is ready again.  
Twenty years without the slow dance,  
the slowest dance to come.  
Now a man he realises,  
never waiting again.

II  
Years waiting,  
for this happiness.  
It has been tried before,  
this aisle never led to much good.  
Maybe this time.  
It is a risk,  
to go down this road  
so soon. Together  
matching smiles,  
no longer afraid or worried,  
you’ll go now.  
Husband and wife,  
emerging from artificial smoke,  
to dance together.  
Attempts lead to the  
right one,  
the right partner.

III  
Years waiting,  
to be this happy, content  
together, and out in the open.  
It is possible now  
as it was not then.  
It was efficient, but no less loving,  
to do things as you did  
compared to how you would.  
Years together,  
as a unit,  
and you speak the language.  
Inside jokes, special memories,  
laughter bubbles inside  
and can be expressed.  
Now, take in your arms,  
husband and dance  
out in the open. 

IV  
Years waiting,  
to fall like this.  
To express in words with no regret.  
Let someone else take the lead,  
dictate you steps,  
the motions as you move,  
together.  
Accept them for that.  
Don’t be scared to let them.  
Love, when it asks for your hand  
to dance with you,  
knows what it wants,  
even when you are too scared  
to dance.  
Smile, listen and love,  
don’t be a coward,  
no more.

V  
Years waiting,  
to realise what was waiting.  
Who was waiting there,  
when you were scorned again.  
Dancing without realising it,  
through the jabs and the steps,  
towards and back,  
close and apart,  
keeping the distance between.  
In his eyes he wants.  
In her eyes she knows.  
Both so ready to step together,  
but take one back.  
Not yet.  
They both want,  
but it is not quite time,  
for their dance.


	18. Hero Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Peralta

You abandoned me when you left,  
When you walked out.  
What was that all about?

Now that you’re back here  
I thought you wanted to see  
but you didn’t come for me.

Although I tried to help  
I was blinded by my sight  
I should know they were right.

Now it’s my turn to leave,  
I think it’s about due.  
You’re a crap person, a terrible dad, too.


	19. Trust, Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabotage

Trust me, you know me, who I chose to be,  
Just don’t believe in this evidence against me.  
Trust me, please do, and you will see.  
Failure is what I fear,  
Trust makes it all clear.


	20. Paint the Town Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AC/DC

You were never what they could call friends,  
One followed, the other setting all the trends.  
On the way to the captain’s to dine,  
You turn instead to the bottle of wine  
When it fell through as a way to cope,  
It made you night kind of dope.  
We went from the train, the home, the street  
With a word for everyone we’d greet.  
Unapologetic, loud and so brass,  
This is our night, give us a pass  
To be a little wild in this craze,  
Let us have fun, our drunken haze.  
Our one night to paint the town red,  
To go all out before we collapse in bed  
As the night ultimately comes to an end,  
Thank you for being there, as a friend.


	21. The Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det. Dave Majors

Building for weeks,  
so now it’s something more,  
than just asking you out.  
It’s been so long.  
Bets and challenges,  
Dares and truths.  
Now time is needed,  
to be sure,  
to be ready.  
For once I won’t race in  
full steam ahead.  
I need to know.  
I want to,  
so badly,  
I have the opportunity now  
after years.  
I want to now.  
You tell me to  
before I’m too late.  
Just as I do.  
as I find the words,  
she quashes the dreams  
(of us both).  
I hear the words,  
but it is what I don’t see  
(the double tuck)  
of her nerves   
shining through.


	22. Wuntch Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chopper

Fall into the hands of the slithering serpent,  
walk into her trap.  
She was waiting, did not relent,  
judgment lap  
on his part means he will fall to her scheme,  
her threats to sever him from his team.


	23. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Dora

Johnny and Dora, cover story,  
to cover feelings true.  
Jake and Amy, partners work  
to work their due.  
Detectives casing thief of identity,  
to find their own.  
Snap decisions do things,  
before their cover’s blown.  
Johnny and Dora, engaged couple.  
who openly kiss,  
Jake and Amy, dancing around,  
what you nearly did miss.


End file.
